


Музыка для ушей

by wakeupinlondon



Series: Aural Gratification [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Драко нравится говорить. Гарри нравится слушать.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Aural Gratification [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Музыка для ушей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aural Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682384) by birdsofshore. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Harry Potter.  
> Бета: Terra_Celtika.
> 
> Сиквел к фанфику «[Мед для ушей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048868)», но может читаться и самостоятельно.
> 
> Если вы не читали «Мед для ушей», все, что вам стоит знать: Драко здесь сочиняет и озвучивает пошлые слэшные романы (которые удивительно напоминают ~~плохие~~ гарридраки), а Гарри они заводят.

— Пари есть пари, Поттер. Ты ведь не нарушишь слово?

Гарри лежал в постели, и Драко ума не мог приложить, почему у него такой страдальческий вид. В конце концов, кровать была восхитительная — мягкая, но в меру пружинистая.

— Черт, Малфой, да плевать мне на пари. Ты победил! Просто... может, дотронешься до меня? Или развяжешь.

На этих словах Драко ухмыльнулся. Развязать его? Ага, разбежался. Выглядел Гарри очаровательно — с руками, вытянутыми над головой и аккуратно привязанными к спинке кровати одним из любимых галстуков Драко.

— Нет-нет-нет. Какое же это веселье? Ты останешься здесь, пока не кончишь, — а ты кончишь, Поттер, — лишь от моего голоса. Сам я к тебе не притронусь, только буду читать свою новую книгу, как мы и договаривались.

Гарри дернулся. Вид у него при этом был просто восхитительный, и Драко понадеялся, что он и дальше будет извиваться в путах. Само собой, с раздвинутыми ногами, привязанными к столбикам кровати, много Гарри двигаться не мог, зато он чуть выгибался. Мышцы его живота от этого напрягались, а член — Драко обожал, когда тот становился такого багрово-красного оттенка, — покачивался и еще больше сочился смазкой.

— Мерлин... — Гарри снова изогнулся. — Ты в курсе, что это пытка какая-то?

Драко поднял брови.

— Что? Хочешь сказать, тебе не нравится новая книга?

— Мне нравится эта ебаная книга. Я от нее в восторге. Вот только... ты же знаешь, как я реагирую на твой голос.

— Тогда тебе крупно повезло — можешь лежать и наслаждаться им, пока тебя ничего не отвлекает. — Драко откинулся на спинку стула и самодовольно сложил руки на груди.

Гарри тихо зарычал.

— Это уже слишком, ты просто... просто.... сидишь передо мной и выглядишь так чертовски идеально. И эти чертовы очки...

Нахмурившись, Драко стянул очки.

— Я думал, уж ты-то не считаешь очки для чтения чем-то зазорным. Что с ними не так?

— Да нет в них ничего зазорного! Ты просто выглядишь... Ладно, ты выглядишь в них охуенно соблазнительно, доволен? Сидишь весь такой правильный и аккуратный. Мне хочется... подойти и растрепать тебя. Расстегнуть все эти неудобные маленькие пуговицы у тебя на жилете и... м-м. Как только я освобожусь, обещаю тебе...

Его запястья беспомощно потерлись о галстук.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Да, понимаю, это нелегко вынести. — Он понизил голос, как и всегда при чтении, чтобы тот стал вкрадчивым и тягучим. — Подумать только, сам я полностью одет, а вот ты, наверное, чувствуешь себя совсем уязвимым. — Драко повертел очки между пальцами, и его голос приобрел легкую хрипотцу. — Ты весь передо мной на виду... Я могу ощупать взглядом каждый дюйм твоего тела. А ты распластался на постели и уже готов — ждешь, пока кто-нибудь придет и возьмет все, что захочет. — Он облизнул губы. — Ждешь, пока кто-нибудь возьмет тебя.

С губ Гарри сорвался всхлип.

— Ебаный в рот, Драко. Ты можешь... пожалуйста?

О, а вот это интересно: Гарри не так уж часто сбивался и называл его Драко. Иногда ему казалось, что их привычное обращение друг к другу по фамилиям — чуть ли не самое пикантное в их отношениях.

— Нет-нет, хватит уже мешать мне читать. А я-то думал, мы добились грандиозных успехов. — Драко снова надел очки и полистал свои записи. — Так, на чем мы остановились? О, нашел. Точно, Най как раз пробрался за Мелфордом в его секретный штаб, где шпионил за ним, пока он мучительно медленно дрочил в душе.

Гарри застонал.

— Да, тебе тот отрывок понравился. Знаешь, для меня это отличный материал для исследования — я вижу честную и искреннюю реакцию на новую книгу. Надо бы нам делать так каждый раз, когда я работаю над чем-то новым, ты не находишь?

Гарри молча закрыл глаза.

— Давай перейдем к следующей главе. О, да, тебе она будет по душе. В ней рассказывается о том, как этот идиот Уэлсли чуть не угробил Ная, ведь он полный кретин. А потом его на какое-то время упрятали в Азкабан.

— Ой, вот это сурово. И только за то, что Рон на прошлой неделе назвал тебя хорьком, когда пропустил пару стаканчиков!

— Тот случай здесь ни при чем, Поттер. Это необходимо с художественной точки зрения и для развития сюжета. — Он перелистнул еще пару страниц. — Ладно, перейду к седьмой главе. Мелфорд переоделся магловским курьером на мотоцикле, и Наю пришлось отсосать ему в переулке. — Он поднял взгляд и увидел выражение лица Гарри. — Это важно для развития персонажа. Я не какую-то там дешевую порнушку пишу, знаешь ли! Это высококачественная литература.

Гарри облизал губы.

— Так давай же. Прочти этот отрывок.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь. _Мелфорд прислонился к грязной стене, с головы до ног одетый в облегающую черную кожу. Най мог рассмотреть каждый дюйм его изящного, подтянутого тела и поймал себя на том, что его взгляд неумолимо опускается к заманчиво выпирающему члену Мелфорда, который он похабно склонил в сторону Ная._

Замолчав, Драко покосился на Гарри и без удивления отметил, что его член напрягся до предела.

— Похоже, эта сцена тебя впечатлила. — Он сделал пометку в тексте. — Превосходно. _Мелфорд обхватил свой член, похотливо глядя на Ная_. — Драко добавил в голос привычные насмешливые нотки, зная, что Гарри втайне обожает их. — _«Я же вижу, ты его хочешь, Портер. Ну так подойди и возьми, чего ты ждешь?»_

Гарри едва подавил стон, а Драко уже вошел во вкус.

 _— Най мгновенно метнулся к Мелфорду и провел пальцами по гладкой блестящей коже. На ощупь она оказалась даже лучше, чем на вид, особенно когда он вцепился в идеальную мускулистую задницу Мелфорда и сжал ее. Молния Мелфорда скользнула вниз как по маслу. «Пососи его, Портер. Пососи его, ты же у нас грязный хуесос»._ — Драко нахмурился. — О, вот в этой фразе я не уверен. — _«Блядь, да», — выдохнул Най, отчаянно мечтая, чтобы Мелфорд коснулся его твердого как камень члена. Он так хотел, чтобы Мелфорд подарил ему желаемое — эротический экстаз._ — Драко замолчал. — Как думаешь, это не слишком витиевато? Я вот сомневаюсь — можно ведь сказать и прямо. Пожалуй, мне стоит написать «хороший жесткий трах». Или «лучший трах в его жизни».

Лицо Гарри стало почти таким же красным, как и его член. Заерзав, он вскинул бедра навстречу воздуху.

— Я не знаю. Твою же мать!

— И как лучше это сказать: _«Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Мелфорд»_ — так вот агрессивно, даже грубо? Или: _«Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Мелфорд»_ — уже более отчаянно? Знаешь, словно он так чертовски возбужден, что совсем уже потерял голову и не может больше терпеть.

Гарри зарычал.

— Черт знает! Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Драко широко распахнул глаза.

— О, здорово вышло. Такой умоляющий тон. Я постараюсь прочитать эту фразу точно так же.

— Да я не о книге!

— Что? О! Так я не могу тебя трахнуть, забыл? Мы заключили пари, что ты кончишь вообще без прикосновений. Не глупи.

Драко нашел, на каком месте остановился. Его голос зазвучал глубже, напряженнее — слушатели обожали это во время наиболее, кхм, художественных сцен.

— _Най опустился на колени и взял в рот великолепный член Мелфорда. Вкус члена врага заставил его затрепетать от желания, и он обвел языком головку. Мелфорд придержал его за голову и начал неглубокими движениями толкаться вперед, не сводя взгляда с губ Ная, растянутых вокруг его члена._

М-м-м. Гарри ужасно отвлекал — лежал весь такой восхитительно уязвимый, беспомощный и возбужденный. Драко заерзал, украдкой поправив под письменным столом член в брюках. Затем сдвинул очки на нос и продолжил: 

— _Мелфорд зарылся пальцами в чернильное облако волос Ная._ О, вот этим описанием я очень доволен. Почти что поэзия, не находишь?

Он взглянул на Гарри, лицо которого исказилось, словно от боли, и цокнул языком.

— Да уж, похоже, оценить тонкости моего искусства ты не способен. _Най позволил Мелфорду пользоваться собой, как угодно. Стоило ему увеличить темп, Най закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь своей капитуляцией и тем, что кто угодно мог пройти мимо переулка и увидеть их. Увидеть, как он стоит на коленях, пачкая аврорскую форму о мокрый асфальт, а другой мужчина трахает его в рот и громко стонет от удовольствия, вбиваясь ему в горло._

— О, боже правый, Малфой. Ты убиваешь меня. — Гарри явно уже был на взводе, все его тело заметно напряглось, отчаянно нуждаясь в разрядке.

— Не перебивай, это очень отвлекает.

— Просто подойди сюда. Иди и прикоснись ко мне.

Драко почувствовал укол совести. Бедный Гарри выглядел просто божественно — и совсем измученно. Его член сочился на живот смазкой, лоб покрылся испариной, а кожа на груди раскраснелась и блестела от пота. Увы, все же Драко слишком мягкосердечен. Подойдя к Гарри, он сел на кровать, достал носовой платок и бережно промокнул его лицо.

— Вот так лучше. И разве ты не хочешь услышать, что будет дальше? Только честно.

Гарри поморщился.

— Боже, да. Хочу.

— Так я и знал, — тихо, ласково произнес Драко. — Ты от этого кайфуешь, Поттер. Тебе каждая минута в кайф. Потому что ты глубоко развращенный, а я — единственный могу дать то, что тебе нужно. — Драко легко подул ему на лоб, обдавая покрасневшую кожу прохладным воздухом, и улыбнулся, когда Гарри вздохнул. — Остынь немного и сможешь насладиться историей до конца. — Он помахал стопкой страниц над грудью Гарри, создавая ветерок.

Гарри заговорил, но голос у него быстро сорвался:

— Читай же. Читай дальше, ублюдок.

Драко наклонился к нему.

— Да ты просто течешь от моего голоса. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не отпущу тебя, пока не кончишь. Ты уже почти на грани, да? Совсем изнываешь.

Гарри шумно, рвано задышал, на его члене вновь выступили капли смазки.

— Да, я знаю. Теперь тихо, просто слушай. _Най втянул щеки и вобрал член так глубоко, как только мог. Ладонями он накрыл обтянутую кожей задницу Мелфорда и вздрогнул, ощутив, как сжимаются под пальцами твердые мышцы. На миг Мелфорд отступил, а потом крепче вцепился Наю в волосы и толкнулся ему в рот во всю длину, застонав от наслаждения._

Гарри нетерпеливо дернулся, вскинув вверх бедра, и красиво выгнулся дугой, ерзая на постели и безнадежно пытаясь обо что-нибудь потереться членом.

Драко снова дунул ему на лоб, затем коснулся прохладным дыханием раскаленной кожи на груди. Гарри ахнул, в его глазах читалась мольба, и Драко засомневался, сможет ли и дальше сдерживаться. У него же не каменное сердце, чтобы устоять перед этим развратным взглядом, этими приоткрытыми губами и этой восхитительной фигурой. До чего же роскошно Гарри выглядел — весь напряженный, он изгибался всем телом, умоляя Драко даровать ему благословенную разрядку, которую он так жаждал.

Горло Драко свело от желания, и он даже не пытался это скрыть, продолжая читать:

— _От возбуждения Ная охватила дрожь, и он скользнул рукой ниже, погладив свой член. Мелфорд сбился с ритма, с его губ стали срываться гортанные стоны: «Блядь, да, Портер, грязный ублюдок!»_

Гарри полузадушенно всхлипнул, когда Драко прервал чтение и сделал серию долгих, медленных выдохов вдоль его груди, спускаясь к пупку.

— _Най лихорадочно заскользил ладонью по своему члену, а Мелфорд стал вбиваться еще глубже, касаясь головкой стенки горла. Он был уже почти готов кончить._ — Драко понизил голос до вкрадчивого шепота. — _Почти. Готов. Кончить._

Гарри слабо заскулил.

— _Казалось, Мелфорд прекрасно понимал, как сладко Най страдает. Вытащив свой длинный, влажный от слюны член у Ная изо рта, он поводил им по его приоткрытым губам._ — Драко взглянул на Гарри, пытаясь поймать идеальный момент и передать голосом всю жажду, которую вызывало в нем нетерпение Гарри. — _Затем он схватил Ная за волосы, резко, с силой толкнулся вперед — один, два, три раза — и кончил, наполняя его рот солоноватым мускусным семенем. Най с блаженством ощутил, как оргазм нарастает, и порцию за порцией глотал сперму Мелфорда._

Гарри измученно вскрикнул, лицо у него потемнело от желания, и Драко наклонился, так что его губы оказались всего в паре дюймов от паха Гарри. Он мог, конечно же, просто взять у него в рот. Насладиться ощущением тяжелого, гладкого члена на языке и увидеть, как у Гарри закатываются глаза от кайфа.

Но нет, все же пари есть пари. Он мягко, но уверенно дунул на блестящую от смазки головку — один раз, два.

— О, Гарри, только посмотри на себя. — Драко пришлось ненадолго замолчать и сглотнуть слюну, прежде чем он смог продолжить. — _Най застонал вокруг члена, вдыхая опьяняющий запах Мелфорда и обтягивающей его тело кожи. Плотно сжав себя, он закричал в голос, бурно изливаясь на землю._

Гарри выгнуло под невероятным углом, будто он всеми силами старался приблизиться ко рту Драко. Один выдох, второй, затем вдох — во время которого Драко казалось, что Гарри сейчас и правда взорвется, — и, наконец, когда жаркое дыхание в третий раз обдало его напряженный член, он достиг точки невозврата. Боже, как он был прекрасен — голова у него запрокинулась, а лицо исказилось от откровенного желания. Драко наблюдал сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как член Гарри неистово дернулся и длинная струя спермы брызнула ему на подбородок. Сам Гарри протяжно, безудержно застонал, потерявшись в удовольствии, а его член раз за разом пульсировал, обильно заливая спермой шею и грудь.

Драко пару раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы прийти в себя, но отвлечься так и не удалось — его набухший член ощутимо давил на ткань брюк. Тогда он тихо прочитал:

— _Най облизал член Мелфорда дочиста, чувственно обводя языком, и отстранился. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, но потом они оба резко повернули головы — с улицы раздался пронзительный крик._ — Драко бросил листы на пол и аккуратно снял очки. — Конец главы. Обожаю заканчивать на резких сюжетных поворотах.

Лицо Гарри взмокло от пота, вид у него был отсутствующий. Драко применил к его липкой коже легкое очищающее заклинание, а после развязал узлы на запястьях и лодыжках.

— Мерлин милостивый, — дрожащим голосом выдавил Гарри, растирая покрасневшие следы на запястьях.

— Думаю, можно смело сказать, что я выиграл. — При мысли о том, как он получит свой выигрыш, Драко довольно улыбнулся.

Гарри перевернулся на бок и посмотрел ему в лицо. Выглядел он неотразимо — весь растрепанный и утоливший жажду потрахаться.

— Чего? Нет уж, Малфой, ты сжульничал.

Драко поднял бровь.

— О, ты так считаешь?

— Боже, да.

— Я категорически не согласен — сам посуди, Поттер, условия пари я соблюдал: ни разу до тебя не дотронулся. Но... если хочешь... мы можем, конечно, и повторить. С самого начала.

— Черта с два! — Гарри сел и стал массировать натертые лодыжки. Затем на губах у него появилась улыбка. — Ладно, может, ты и выиграл. Кажется, все-таки напрямую ты меня не касался.

Драко положил очки на прикроватную тумбочку и принялся нарочито медленно расстегивать жилет.

— Я так рад, что ты согласился. И, как я помню, победитель может выбрать награду на свой выбор. — Сбросив с себя жилет, он начал расстегивать манжеты рубашки, а в голове у него уже проносился десяток пикантных сценариев.

Гарри провел рукой по лицу.

— Боже мой, Малфой. На эту твою новую книгу нужно поставить предупреждение о вреде для здоровья.

Драко кивнул своим мыслям.

— Отличная идея. Попрошу напечатать на обложке: «Может вызвать спонтанное семяизвержение». — Он сбросил туфли и подвинулся ближе на кровати. Вновь повалил Гарри на спину и улыбнулся при виде его удивленного лица. — «Одобрено Гарри Джеймсом Поттером».


End file.
